There are three known methods for forming a panoramic image. In the first, the first frame is taken and displayed. The next frame is displayed live on the screen as the user moves the camera. The user moves that camera in such a way that there is a slight overlap in photograph information in the new frame to be taken. This is tedious, and sometimes confusing, as the user is observing the edge and there is no clear indication that the position of the shot has sufficient overlap for subsequent stitching operations.
In the second, video clips can be analyzed and a panoramic photograph created from it. This becomes difficult when the size of the photographs (e.g. 4 to 8 megapixels) and the number of photographs becomes large. Video takes more storage than multiple images, and requires more processing.
The third and final known method is to automatically perform the stitching each time a photograph is taken. If there is insufficient or no overlap, the stitching process will fail and the user will be prompted to take another photograph. Again, processing takes power and time.